


I Don't Share Pizza

by Josiesupernovae



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, fluff!, food so don't read while hungry, shortfic, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiesupernovae/pseuds/Josiesupernovae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara fight over the last slice of pizza. (Fluffy humor One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Share Pizza

 

"I must say, you did a magnificent job choosing the food tonight, Clara."

  The Doctor smiled as he bit into his slice of deep dish pizza. Every Friday, they had "food night" at Clara's flat. An arrangement where they dined earth food, and took turns to pick the food every week. This week, Clara decided to try out the brand new pizza place two blocks down her flat. She had already memorized this Doctor's pizza preferences: mushrooms, pineapple, and chicken. Oh, and it had to be deep dish. Clara bit into her own slice and grinned, cheese hanging from her teeth. She swallowed and said, "Ahhh, of course I did. When do I not choose the best?"

  The Doctor looked into the distance behind her, then turned back to her. "Well, just two weeks ago, the pasta you brought for dinner was below satisfactory in my honest opinion."

 Clara bit another piece off of her pizza and rolled her eyes. "Yes, you did not fail to tell me about it." The Doctor ate the last of his slice and rubbed his greasy fingers on a napkin.

 "And a month ago, let's not forget that awful steak you brought. Tasted like something the Ood cooked up." Clara stared at him before she irritably swallowed the last piece of crust.

"First of all, it was lamb. I know never to get lamb again, second, what I said was rhetorical, doctor."

 The Doctor took a sip of his water and nodded, "I need to get used to things like that."

 Clara shook her head with a chuckle as she began to read a text on her phone, reaching for another slice. However, instead of a pizza crust, her hand met long fingers. She looked up from her phone to find the doctor staring at her, confused. She looked down to their hands and realized the Doctor was also getting another pizza serving. Except there was only one slice left. "What are you doing?" The Doctor asked. Clara was sure it was obvious what she was doing, but she answered anyway.

 "I'm getting another slice." She said slowly. The Doctor continued to stare at her.

"I am, too. There's only one left." He stated blankly.

"I know."

"Both of us can't get pizza." He deadpanned.

"Doctor," Clara began to sigh, "We can just split it in half. It's big anyways, I need to start dieting too."

"No no." The Doctor looked at her as if she had said something ridiculous. She suppose he believed her weight was just fine and she suppressed a smile. "No, you don't think I need to lose weight?" Clara shyly asked.

"No..I mean we can't share. I don't like cutting pizza."

"Okay so what then?" Clara’s eyes narrowed.

"There's only one reasonable solution, Clara. I must get the last slice." The Doctor nodded.

"No, hold on, why you?" Clara argued. She began to grab the pizza slice when the Doctor's still lingering hand tapped hers away.

"Because, I'm the guest. And Time Lords must eat well. We need to fuel up to save the universe." The Doctor claimed. Clara snorted, "There's only one thing that needs fuel and it's your sonic screwdriver. Plus, you've told me yourself you don't need much food! I'm the human, I need the energy." The doctor leaned back and crossed his arms.

"I'm the guest."

"Yeah well, I bought the food." Clara bickered.

"With what money? Ah yes, the money you won in the casino I took you to on the planet-" suddenly Clara lurched forward and took the slice of pizza, biting into it with smugness written all over her face. The Doctor looked baffled and then offended.

"This pizza was amazing." Clara chimed. She sat cross legged and smirked at the Doctor. He shook his head slowly and she picked a pineapple off of her slice, throwing it at him. The Doctor flinched as it landed on his wild head of curls and Clara bellowed in laughter as he removed it, glaring at her. He studied the piece of pineapple before popping it into his mouth, and Clara contoured her face into a grimace.

"That was gross."

"Yes well that," he pointed at her pizza, "was rude. And I'm still hungry." Clara rolled her eyes and leaned forward to drink from her water glass. "Relax, there's left over lasagna, I'll heat it up for you. Just let me finish this brilliant pizza." She picked at the melted cheese and grinned.

The Doctor scowled, "I'm not taking you to the best bar in the universe tomorrow anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> I used a prompt generator to get this and I thought it would be fun to write! Enjoy! And if you leave comments or kudos, thank you in advance! :D


End file.
